


Coffee Wars

by Tossukka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tossukka/pseuds/Tossukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which true friends steal your coffee, secret lovers change the topic every time it comes too close to the truth (but not indefinitely), Gwen gives out free muffins, Leon likes figures, and Morgana may or may not use her prophetic dreams to cheat on gambling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for delibel as part of [glomp_fest](http://glomp-fest.livejournal.com/), round 2. Thanks to [Ceewelsh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/) for your super-quick beta-work! All the remaining mistakes are my own as always.

## Coffee Wars

According to Morgana, _coffee wars_ is a term that means friendly and flirty banter or argument over a cup of coffee with a friend you are romantically and/or sexually attracted to. She picked up the term in a newspaper, although the article in question had something to do with big coffee shop chains, not with unresolved sexual tension. Morgana was the only one who really used it, but everyone of her group of friends who frequented at Camelot Coffee knew what it meant and also who Morgana was talking about when she was using it.

Whenever Merlin or Arthur heard her use the words they easily and effectively changed the topic.

\---

“Arthur is on his way,” Morgana announced as she put her phone back in her bag.

Merlin groaned.

“Then I should probably go.”

“You won’t,” Morgana said full of confidence.

“How are you so sure?”

“For one you haven’t finished your coffee and you can’t live without your daily caffeine dose. Secondly, despite whatever you say, you really want to see my annoying brother.”

“I do not!”

“Drop the act, Merlin! Everyone knows you fancy him. Everyone besides Arthur, that is. I heard rumours that Leon is taking bets on how long it takes for you two to get your act together and go out on a date.”

“Bets? Really?” Merlin asked, more interested in what his friends were up to behind his back than any gossip that people were telling about him and Arthur. Leon was known to do exactly these kinds of things, but Merlin was quite sure Morgana had not just been listening to random rumours. She would have been the first to place a bet on something like that.

“Oh yes. He has different categories on who asks who out first, when and where you have your first date, when and where you have your first kiss, when you have sex for the first time, and when you officially come out as a couple. I think he already has categories for the eventual wedding under discussion, so people can begin to place bets as soon as you two finally admit your feelings for each other. He has made it into an art form, really,” Morgana explained, smiling smugly. Merlin snorted.

“And Arthur knows about this? Why am I always the last to know about these things?”

“Of course he knows. Leon is one of his closest friends! He’s also trying his best to find out what bets I’ve placed so far. And, sweetie, Arthur is not going to mention it because he’s trying to figure out the best way to ask you out.”

Now Morgana was just teasing him, but Merlin didn’t mind. It was true that Merlin was attracted to the prat, and it was equally true that Arthur liked him back. The only thing was... Well, the truth was that Merlin and Arthur had been dating for more than three months behind their friends’ backs, and now that they were on pretty solid ground, it was difficult to let their friends know without having to explain the whole story which involved a late night with pizza and bad action movies in Merlin’s flat and Merlin being clumsy and almost falling on Arthur’s lap at one point of the evening. He had almost knocked over a table, and would have without a little bit of magical help, but neither of them had really noticed, because they were too busy being awkward and embarrassed. It had led to their first kiss (and maybe a little bit more) though, so it had been worth it in the end.

“Well, are you going to tell _me_ what you bet on?”

“So you two could join in forces and sabotage my chances to win? I think not!” Morgana said laughing and waved her hand.

“You’re going to lose anyway, because Arthur and I aren’t going to play your stupid...” Merlin said and reached for his coffee mug. “Hey! Where did my coffee go?”

Merlin turned to see where his drink had vanished and saw smirking Arthur holding his mug in his hand before emptying it.

“Oh God, I needed this!” Arthur sighed. “I’ve been craving for caffeine for _hours_. Horrible day.”

“That was _my_ coffee!” Merlin said. “You’re not the only one who needs it to survive through the day!”

“Relax, Merlin. I’m buying you a new one. I need to buy myself a full cup anyway.”

Then Arthur was already walking towards the counter and the pretty barista called Gwen with Merlin’s coffee cup.

The beginning to Merlin and Arthur’s friendship had been a peculiar one. The first time they had met, Arthur had been shouting at an innocent bystander for ruining his shirt. (Merlin had never found out in what way had the poor sod supposedly ruined the prat’s shirt, nor why it was such a big deal, since Arthur could probably buy a shop full of tailored shirts and not know the difference on his bank account.) To Merlin the shirt had looked spotless, and he’d tried to say it to Arthur and make him stop being a bully. Then Arthur had turned his attention to Merlin and said some horrible things to him, too. Merlin had not been happy to be addressed like that and had ended up throwing the almost full cup of coffee on Arthur’s white shirt. _Well, it was ruined already so that doesn’t really matter, does it?_ Merlin had said and walked away. His only regret was the coffee he had lost.

The next day they had met again by accident. This time Merlin had not had coffee, and Arthur was wearing a dark red shirt. Arthur had not exactly apologised for being a bastard, and Merlin had most certainly not apologised for his shirt, but Arthur had been a little sheepish and offered to buy Merlin a coffee to make up. They had ended up talking and changing phone numbers and soon they had begun to spend almost all of their free time together. It had been two years ago.

“Fucking prat,” Merlin muttered trying to conceal his smile, because Morgana was looking at him interested. “Tell me again, why do I go out with you people?”

“Because you can’t live without us or without coffee? Because you have no other friends?” Morgana asked innocently.

“I have friends! I could hang out with Will or Freya. And I could always get new ones. The kinds that don’t steal my coffee,” Merlin said glaring at Arthur who was chatting up Gwen on the counter. Gwen giggled at something Arthur was saying.

“Oh please, Merlin. The kinds that don’t steal your coffee are not real friends! They’re acquaintances at best. You can always count on true friends to take your food and drinks without further questions,” Morgana said. She didn’t seem overly worried about Merlin’s plans to get better friends. Maybe Merlin’s threats would’ve been more convincing if he didn’t make them at least once a week and still end up spending all his free time in the little coffee shop with Morgana, Arthur and their quite large and varying group of other friends.

“And to place bets on your love life?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, that too. We must have a toast to true friendship as soon as Arthur stops flirting with Gwen,” Morgana smirked.

Merlin glanced at the counter and tried not to let any emotions show on his face, because that would have been stupid. He had absolutely no reason to be jealous of Arthur, because he knew Arthur would never cheat on him. Besides, Gwen had a boyfriend, and the pair was ridiculously in love, so Merlin shouldn’t even be thinking anything about it. Not that he was. Because he was not.

“Here’s your coffee,” Arthur said as he put the full cup in front of Merlin. “I also got us some muffins on the house. I have a feeling that Gwen likes me.”

Arthur smirked. Merlin wasn’t too impressed, because Gwen was always giving them free muffins. The corners of Morgana’s mouth jumped as if she was holding back a laugh.

“Thanks,” Merlin said and took one single-packed muffin anyway. It was his favourite kind, so there was no point of refusing. He also took a sip of his coffee and sighed. “Oh dear lord, its good! Nectar of the gods.”

Arthur laughed at Merlin, but his face was reflecting similar euphoria when he sipped from his own cup.

“This is exactly how coffee should be. Congratulations, Arthur. You’d make a good manservant,” Merlin said teasingly. Arthur snorted.

“At least better than you. I imagine you’d be the worst servant in the history.”

“Oi! I make perfectly good coffee and know how you take yours!”

“Oh really? You’d trip on your own feet and spill the coffee everywhere.”

“I’ve spilled it on you before, and I can spill it now!”

“See? The worst servant in history. You never knew how to obey your betters, Merlin.”

“I wouldn’t be serving my better if I was serving _you_!”

“You...”

“Stop it with the coffee wars, you two! You act like an old married couple,” Morgana said and smirked. “As fascinating as this conversation is, I feel like a third wheel and would like to change the topic now.”

Arthur seemed to be pouting but nodded. Merlin stuck out his tongue to Arthur and turned his attention to Morgana.

“So Arthur, we were just talking about the bets Leon is taking before you came in,” Morgana announced smugly.

“Don’t you dare, Morgana!” Arthur growled, and Merlin was surprised to hear the anger in his voice. 

“Don’t be like that. Merlin already knows about the bets.”

Merlin nodded when Arthur glanced his way.

“And you’re not... bothered by them?” Arthur asked with uncharacteristic uncertainty in his voice.

“Why would I be? It’s just Leon and the guys messing around. The whole thought is ridiculous anyway,” Merlin said and shrugged. Arthur made a strangled noise.

“Ridiculous?” he asked. “I mean, yeah. Of course they are. Laughable. Like you and me would ever... You heard it, Morgana. Not going to happen!”

Morgana looked at Merlin pointedly, but Merlin had no idea what she was trying to communicate with the look.

“Yeah, exactly,” Merlin confirmed Arthur’s words. He was trying his best to keep up the appearances and so was Arthur.

There was an awkward pause during which Morgana was still staring at Merlin disapprovingly.

“Look, I need to go now,” Arthur said suddenly.

“What? But you just arrived!” Merlin said. Had he said something? Or did Arthur just want to avoid Morgana’s hints? Merlin couldn’t blame him if he did, but it was rather sudden. After all, Arthur had known his sister would be unbearable about the subject. She was Morgana, for God’s sake!

“Yeah, I remember I have some stuff I have to do before tomorrow. I’m really sorry.”

Morgana raised her eyebrows, but Arthur just emptied his coffee mug with one gulp (it must have been uncomfortably big mouthful since the cup was almost full) and put one muffin in his pocket before waving his hand and leaving the cafe.

“Nice work there, Merlin,” Morgana said with disapproving look when Arthur had vanished.

“What? What did I do?”

“You probably broke the poor man’s heart! As I said, he has been building up courage to ask you out for weeks!”

“Nah, that can’t be right. It’s Arthur after all!” Merlin insisted and kept his blush in check.

“Believe what you want, but I know I’m right. I make fun of you both, but I’m being serious now, Merlin. I think you two could be ridiculously happy together.”

Merlin stared at the brown liquid in his cup. He was already ridiculously happy with Arthur, but he couldn’t really say it to Morgana. Not if he didn’t want everyone to know within two hours.

“It’s always the bloody coffee wars and not talking about your big, scary feelings between you two,” Morgana sighed and got on her feet as well. “I’m going to go and check that my brother hasn’t yet done anything desperate. Enjoy your coffee.”

And then Morgana left as well and Merlin was left to sit in the table with confused thoughts and almost full coffee mug.

Luckily there were not many customers in the café, because it only took some minutes from Gwen to come clean up the table.

“What was that about?” Gwen asked when she collected the empty mugs and muffin wrappings off the table. She and Merlin had been good friends ever since Merlin had moved on the area and the first time Merlin he had rushed into the coffee shop and practically begged her for a large, strong cup of coffee. It had been roughly around the time he’d met Arthur for the first time.

Gwen had laughed at him and produced the cup so fast that Merlin would have suspected magic if he didn’t know he was the only person with any magical abilities on the whole area. (Well, Morgana saw prophetic dreams, but those didn’t count. They might help her cheat on Leon’s bets though, Merlin realised.) Nevertheless, Merlin and Gwen both agreed that coffee was perfectly good basis on a friendship and had been close ever since.

Gwen also happened to be the only person who actually knew about him and Arthur. They had been here once on their own, and suddenly Arthur had kissed Merlin full on the mouth. Gwen had seen it and after getting over all the squeeing, she had promised not to tell anyone else, before they were ready to make their relationship public.

“I have no idea. Arthur just suddenly left!” And then Merlin ended up explaining everything going on in their circle of friends. Gwen was wiping the table clean and listening. When Merlin had ranted the whole story she put the wet cloth on the table and sat down.

“Merlin,” she said with patient voice. “I’m saying this with all my love, but have you considered the possibility that you might be just a little bit oblivious? I mean, so is Arthur, he’s even worse than you, but really? Have you?”

“Oblivious about what?” Merlin asked puzzled.

“Do you know what Arthur said to me today when he was buying your coffees? _Gwen, be a darling and give me some of those muffins. No, not those! The other ones are Merlin’s favourite! I can pay for them but if anyone asks tell you gave me them on the house? Pretty please?_ ”

“...and?”

“Oh, come on, Merlin! The guy likes you! _Likes_ likes! And he doesn’t want you to know exactly how much.”

“Um, yeah. That’s kind of the point of us dating, isn’t it? I _like_ like him too.”

Merlin had a feeling he had missed something important. Gwen rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but does he actually know you do? It’s just that you two are having sex and then acting _just friends_ in public, isn’t it? If you really like him then you should let him know,” she said and took the tray of dirty dishes with her when she returned behind the counter.

\---

“Arthur.”

“Father?”

“Have you not been sleeping?” Uther asked when he stepped in Arthur’s office and saw his son.

“Why... why do you ask? Of course I’ve slept. What are you talking about?”

“You have been unusually quiet and absent-minded lately? Has something happened?”

“No! Nothing has happened! I guess I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all,” Arthur said but avoided his father’s gaze.

“In that case you don’t mind answering your calls or emails?”

“...oh. Right. I’ll get to it right away.”

“Make sure you will. And Arthur?”

“Yes, father?”

“You don’t have to tell me what problems you are having, but I expect them not to affect your work and...”

“Yes?” Arthur said and expected a lecture on Uther being disappointed in him.

“Remember to first and foremost take care of yourself. I cannot emphasize this enough. You need to eat, and you need to sleep properly.”

That was unexpected. Arthur stuttered a bit when he answered.

“Yes. Thank you, father.”

\---

“Merlin! Merlin, do you hear me?”

Merlin was woken up from his daydream. He had been thinking about Arthur again, and how in the world was it possible to miss one person this much?

“Sorry, what did you say? Oh, Gaius...”

“I brought you some coffee. You were in your own world. What on Earth were you thinking, my boy?”

“Thanks. Nothing in particular! I mean, it’s just something someone said... It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“If you’re fine, then you have probably finished the list of the orders I asked you to check today?” Gaius asked and gave him the eyebrow.

“I... No, but I’m working on it?”

“Alright then. Have you even been to lunch yet?”

“No, not yet,” Merlin said and flushed.

“You must remember to eat. Your mother will have my neck, and then force you to move back home if I let you starve on my watch!”

“Really, Gaius. I’m reasonably intelligent adult! I’m eating and tying my own shoelaces and everything! I’ve just had a lot to think about lately. Really!”

“This wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with someone with blond hair and blue eyes and first name starting with A?”

“No! What are you... How did you know?”

“My dear boy, you two have been dancing around each other for months, and I do occasionally talk with Morgana, you know. I take it you did something stupid?”

“Yeah, I think I fucked it up,” Merlin had to admit. He had died of frustration when he hadn’t been able to talk about it to anyone.

“Let’s go and have lunch. You can tell me more over food if you want to.”

“Okay.”

\---

Leon liked figures. On his computer he had a program for counting probabilities. On the folder that had been named “Arthur & Merlin” he had one list without any numbers and only the most basic information he was asking from those people who wanted to make bets on their friends’ complicated relationship.

The list was as follows:

> Which one will ask the other out first?  
>  a) Arthur asks first  
>  b) Merlin asks first  
>  c) They both ask at the same time

(For some reason, the option a) was ridiculously popular.)

> The time of first date (from the time the bet has been placed)  
>  a) Within the next two weeks  
>  b) Within the next month  
>  c) Within the next two months  
>  d) Other, specify

> Where the first date takes place (multiple choice)  
>  a) Cafe  
>  b) Restaurant  
>  c) Cinema  
>  d) Flat of either one of them  
>  e) Other, specify

(For some reason, almost everyone had picked option a) despite what other options they had chosen.)

> Time they officially come out as a couple  
>  a) Within two weeks after the dating begins  
>  b) Within month after the dating begins  
>  c) Within two months after the dating begins  
>  d) Later

And the list went on like that for several more questions.

(Leon also had another document with wedding guessing questions, but he wasn’t going to let anyone place bets on that one yet, despite the fact that Morgana was asking a permission to do just that every few days.)

The complication at the moment was that the objects of his little betting circle were not talking to each other. Leon had asked about it from Arthur several times, but Arthur had shut out as soon as he heard as much as Merlin’s name. Merlin was not much better. He claimed that he had been calling to Arthur and trying to get to talk with him several times a day since their withdrawal from each other had began, but so far there had been no results.

Leon was not sure if it was his place to get involved with the situation, but Arthur was his dear, dear friend, and Leon hated seeing him so miserable. Maybe they would have to do something about the situation. The best course of action was probably to talk with Morgana. She would know what to do.

\---

Morgana was worried. She would never admit it aloud to Arthur, but she was worried for him. He was not eating and was barely sleeping. He did drink the normal amounts of coffee, but that would only get him so far.

She had to go and do something. Leon had asked about it a few days ago, and Morgana had agreed with him. There was a clever plan in her head that involved luring both Arthur and Merlin in Camelot Coffee at the same time and forcing them to confess their love for each other. It was going to work just because Morgana’s plans always did.

\---

There was a knock on the door of Arthur’s office in the middle of a day. It was almost lunch time, but Arthur had chosen to ignore it to have more work done.

“It’s open. Come in!” he called, and Merlin stepped in with two mugs of coffee.

“Hi,” Merlin said sheepishly and closed the door. “I thought I had better chance to find you here than anywhere else. You haven’t been answering my calls.”

Arthur stared at his not-quite-boyfriend.

“I brought you coffee?” Merlin said uncertainly and put the cup in front of Arthur on the table. “I think we need to talk.”

“Thank you,” Arthur said and took a sip. “Do we?”

“Did I say something wrong, Arthur? I asked Morgana and Gwen and Gaius and they all looked at me like I was missing something really obvious,” Merlin said and then added more quietly, “I miss you! I hate not talking to you.”

“I...” Arthur said and took another sip hoping it would give him courage.

It didn’t.

“No, you didn’t say anything wrong. I just...” Arthur continued. 

“What?”

Arthur was not a man of many words. He did not know how to deal with emotional situations. And this was Merlin, _his_ Merlin, with whom banter was the usual method of communication. He had no idea how to say that he had wanted to made their relationship official for weeks now, that he wanted Merlin to be more than just friends with benefits, that he actually wanted to plan the wedding Leon and Morgana were always talking about! He thought that he could be happy with Merlin for the rest of his life, but he had no idea how to express any of these feelings without making a complete fool of himself.

“Look, Arthur. Gwen said that you like me. _Like_ like me. Do you?”

Arthur didn’t answer.

“Because I do. Like you. That way. And I thought you knew it. I thought we were still playing pretend with being just friends, and if this is about me telling Morgana that the thought of you and I together is ridiculous...” Merlin took a step forward. “I didn’t mean it. I mean, yeah. I guess it is a bit ridiculous. But not in the way you think.”

Merlin placed his coffee cup on Arthur’s desk and easily stepped round the table.

“So if you don’t mind terribly I’d like to take you out to lunch now and maybe later tell our friends that we’re officially a couple?”

Arthur opened his mouth at this point. He also placed the cup on the table, because suddenly his hands were shaking slightly. He chose to go with the joking route, the one they always used when they wanted to avoid talking about serious things.

“You know Morgana is going to be terribly smug about this, right?”

“I don’t care what Morgana says. I just want to be able to call you my boyfriend and tell everyone they lost their bets.”

Arthur had to kiss him then.

“Such a girl, Merlin,” he mumbled against his lips.

“Is that a challenge?” Merlin said and smiled.

“Maybe.” 

“Okay then, how’s this for answering the challenge?” Merlin said. He grabbed hold of Arthur’s tie and pulled him close, so he could murmur right into his ear. “I could take you right here, you know. Maybe magically tie you down. See if anyone comes in. Would you like it?”

“Oh,” Arthur gasped and locked Merlin’s hips against the table. He held fondness for soft dirty talk. Merlin smiled. “Lock the door?”

“Are you actually asking me to use magic to lock a door in a building owned by Uther Pendragon, so I can shag his son in peace?”

“Yes,” Arthur said and nibbled Merlin’s throat.

“Not happening, Arthur. We’re going to go to lunch like civilised people, I may let you kiss me in the restaurant in front of an audience, and then you’re going to return here and work for rest of the day, and I’m going to go and help Gaius with orders.”

Arthur groaned.

“But I just might pop at your place tonight if you want me to? It’s Friday, so I could stay the night.”

“Yes. I’d like that, you fucking tease,” Arthur said and bit Merlin’s lower lip. “You were talking about lunch?”

\---

Merlin loved having Arthur at his mercy.

All in all they were very well matched. When it came down to it they were equals in almost all aspects. Arthur had more physical strength and money; Merlin had his magic. In bed it went pretty much the same way. They completed each other, and while Arthur would never admit it, he was needy and demanding in bed (and on several other horizontal or not-so-horizontal surfaces they had tested with this kind of action) and often ended up begging for Merlin to take him before Merlin was quite done with the teasing.

“Merlin! Would you get on with it?” Arthur said annoyed when Merlin had barely begun with him.

“I can still tie you up, you know,” Merlin said from the level of Arthur’s thighs which he was peppering with kisses and bites. Arthur was making it hard to give his thighs the kind of appreciation they deserved by trying to pull Merlin upwards. “I’m not done here yet.”

“But _Merlin_ ,” Arthur said with whiny edge in his voice and earned a sharp bite from Merlin.

“I said I’m not done! And I already warned you,” Merlin said and waved his hand in the general direction of Arthur’s head. Arthur gasped when magical ties wrapped around his wrists and pulled them above his head to rest on the pillow.

Arthur always pretended like he didn’t want to be tied up and when Merlin asked about it, he said it wasn’t needed, but he also every time tried to get exactly this reaction out of Merlin. The first few times it had been confusing for Merlin, but nowadays he knew that Arthur really wanted someone else to be in control during sex, because Arthur had to be in control of everything else during every day of his life. Merlin had also noticed that Arthur liked it more when Merlin did it with magic, like he didn’t even think about it that much, than if he did it with ropes or handcuffs; magic was a huge turn on for Arthur.

Not that Merlin was complaining. He loved that he could play around with magic, and it was equally important that his partner enjoyed it too. When Merlin had first realised this particular kink he had taken time to fully explore how it could best be used. Merlin still every once in a while did something new he had learned, but it was never planned, because they both liked it to be a bit of a surprise whenever it happened.

Now Merlin was using his hands and lips to explore Arthur’s skin. He had always loved Arthur’s body and on a good day could spend hours looking for new erogenous zones. At the end of it Arthur would be almost crying and begging for Merlin to let him come, but they both appreciated those times above all others, because they could feel the release and relaxation in their muscles and nerves for hours afterwards and would both smile stupidly at strangers the next day.

“Merlin...” Arthur said pointedly when he continued the teasing.

“Yes, _darling_?” Merlin answered and climbed to kiss Arthur’s mouth. Arthur was always so responsive in all things, and sex was not an exception.

“Mmm, would you get on with it already?”

“Get on with what?” Merlin said and slid his hand lower. He swiped past Arthur’s cock and pressed his fingers behind his balls. Arthur drew breath sharply. “This?” Merlin asked and lightly touched Arthur’s hole. 

“Yes, that!”

“Impatient, are we?” Merlin said and grinned. Arthur glared at him. Merlin shushed him again and moved to give some attention to Arthur’s neck and shoulders, all the while circling his hole with his fingers.

Arthur held a strange fascination to Merlin’s fingers. He loved to suck them, and he loved to be fingered. Before they had begun to date, Merlin had caught Arthur staring at his hands more than a few times. It had been distracting back then, but nowadays Merlin enjoyed the attention. He also liked to tease Arthur by doing something completely innocent looking like biting one finger when he was thinking about something in public, because Arthur always noticed and got a bit glassy eyed. Merlin had no idea what it was about Arthur that brought on this need to tease, because Merlin had never had it to this degree with any of his previous lovers, but it seemed to be appreciated, so he happily continued doing it.

Merlin made Arthur suck his fingers (which he did quite spectacularly), before finally pushing one inside him. He knew full well Arthur could take more than that, but he liked this far too much to ruin it quite yet. Whenever he got up to three fingers he was usually so breathless for having to listen to the noises Arthur was making to tease any longer. (They didn’t even always get to the fucking bit, because Arthur could come only from Merlin’s hands and mouth, and for Merlin the noises Arthur made were the most arousing thing he had ever heard.)

“More! Fucking tease! I can take more!” Arthur said suddenly, and Merlin laughed at the demanding tone. It was amazing how Arthur could sound so commanding and self-confident even when naked, tied up, breathless, and fingers up his arse. Merlin pushed another finger inside him and magically summoned lube and condoms from the table while he was still coherent enough to do it. His magic tended to get a bit out of hand when he was aroused enough. (There had been very awkward stage during his teenage years, when he had broken something every time he had masturbated. It had been embarrassing to tell his mum that all of the light bulbs in the lamp of his room had to be replaced _again_ when they exploded the third time within a week. Changing light bulbs when the glass was broken was not fun either. Luckily when more time passed he had learned to control his magic even in those situations, though admittedly he had made everything in the room float for a few seconds when he had been with another man the first time, and the lights had flickered one time with Arthur. Nowadays anything like that happened rarely and almost everything could be blamed on natural occurrences.)

Merlin pushed in a third finger and pressed against Arthur’s prostate. In response Arthur let out a long moan.

By the time Merlin pulled out a condom, Arthur was breathing mouth open and refused to open his eyes.

“Look at me,” Merlin whispered and leaned on top of Arthur. He pulled one of Arthur’s legs up to get a better angle and leaned to kiss the man beneath him. “Arthur, love, open your eyes.”

Arthur did, and Merlin sighed in relief. He knew Arthur hated to let anyone see him when he was in vulnerable state, and the look in his eyes told Merlin that he was feeling extremely vulnerable at the moment. Merlin loved to see the desperation and bare lust in his eyes though, because it made him feel loved and wanted. Arthur had wrapped his free leg around Merlin’s waist.

“Oh, please, Merlin, please!” Arthur said, and Merlin knew exactly what he was asking. He leaned closer to Arthur’s ear and whispered a word that made the bind around Arthur’s wrists disappear.

It was a bit of a blur from there. It almost always was. They were both desperate for release, and Merlin had to hide his face in Arthur’s neck to keep his composure. It was difficult not to come if he stared at his lover, and he wanted Arthur to come first. When Merlin once again found the right spot inside Arthur, it didn’t take long for either of them.

Merlin pulled out and rolled next to Arthur to remove the condom (and thought if they were going to use them for much longer, protection was all well and good, but it would be wonderful to feel all of Arthur someday soon) and wipe them both clean, when Arthur surprised them both by breathing out,

“Oh gods, Merlin, I love you.”

Merlin froze in the middle of movement, and Arthur seemed to realise what he had just said.

“I mean... I...”

Merlin threw the condom somewhere and made a mental note to collect it later. He had more important things to deal with right now.

“Really?” he said and turned Arthur’s head with his hand so Arthur had to look at him. After a moment Arthur nodded.

Merlin had to kiss him then. He wasn’t sure if any of his previous lovers had even confessed their love to him, but it didn’t matter, because Arthur was something different, something special.

“I love you too, idiot,” Merlin said after some quite intensive minutes of kissing.

“Well... Good.”

Merlin giggled and snuggled more comfortably against Arthur’s side.

\---

The next evening they were supposed to meet their friends at Camelot Coffee. Morgana had called Arthur early in the morning when he was not yet fully awake and was wrapped around Merlin. She had demanded Arthur to come too, and he had mumbled something confirmative and stopped the call short when Merlin had woken up and started landing sloppy kisses on Arthur’s neck. Arthur was sure Morgana suspected he was with someone, but to be honest, he didn’t give a damn.

“So, are you ready to come out as a couple? We don’t need to if you don’t want,” Merlin said between the kisses.

“I am. Let’s make a scene together. Ooh! Right there! I want to let everyone know that you’re mine. Oh, please, yes, there!”

“You know,” Merlin said moving lower with the kisses. “We need to make sure that Morgana never wins any of the bets. She already has unfair advantage of being your sister and having those damned dreams.”

“She most definitely won’t, the witch,” Arthur agreed and pushed Merlin’s head lower.

\---

All they really had to do to make a scene was to appear at the cafe ten minutes late hand in hand. Gwen smiled and gave them thumbs up behind the counter, but everyone else seemed to be in a state of shock for minutes before suddenly recovering, and after that there were what seemed like millions of questions.

Leon became busy with checking his question forms, and the answers he had received so far. Supposedly nothing had prepared him for this.

Morgana pouted because she had had this super-secret evil plan to get them to confess their love for each other. Arthur blushed when he heard her choice of words, but Morgana was too busy to notice, because she was slapping Merlin’s forearm and accusing him of keeping things hidden from her. It didn’t seem to bother her that her brother had also kept it secret.

“Stop abusing my _boyfriend_ , Morgana!” Arthur finally snapped and pulled Merlin so close that he was almost on his lap. Merlin decided he really liked it when Arthur called him his boyfriend, but turned to glare at him just on principle. 

“Possessive prat,” Merlin whispered against Arthur’s lips.

“Maybe I am. What about it?” Arthur answered and kissed Merlin. There were a few squeaks from the girls sitting around their table. One of them may or may not have come from Morgana.

The most truthful statement came from Gwaine though.

“Fucking finally! Took you long enough.”

\---

(It was needless to say that Morgana won the bet on all accounts. No one was actually sure how that happened, but it was a legitimate win.

It was also needless to say that Leon did indeed start the bets on details of the eventual wedding, and it looked probable that Morgana was going to win those too.)

-fin-  



End file.
